Una Mañana
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: Una Mañana...  "Con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo reconozco la habitación donde me encuentro: es tu cuarto. Compruebo entonces que estoy en tu habitación cuando siento tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo en un abrazo tibio y dulce."


**¡Hola, hola queridos lectores! ¡He regresado de entre los muertos para atormentarlos! *inserta risa malvada***

**Bueno, este pequeño relato se lo escribí a una persona especial hace mucho tiempo ya, como sea, resulta que me estaba poniendo nostálgica y me encontré con esto así que decidí compartirlo aquí en Fanfiction ya que hace mucho tiempo que no subo nada. Espero que ustedes lo aprecien más de lo que esa persona lo apareció.**

**Bueno, basta de mis monólogos ¡Empecemos!**

La luz arremete contra mis parpados cerrados obligándome a abrirlos trabajosamente, afuera el sol ha comenzado a salir, pronto los pajarillos cantaran y un nuevo día comenzara.

Con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo reconozco la habitación donde me encuentro, es tu cuarto. Compruebo entonces que estoy en tu habitación cuando siento tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo en un abrazo tibio y dulce.

Sigues dormida; las sabanas se pegan a tu cuerpo de tal forma que aun así puedo adivinar las curvas y los valles de tu cuerpo, tu largo cabello cae sin orden en tu almohada lo cual te da cierto aire sensual (a mi parecer).

Creo que mi mirada intensa te despierta pues abres perezosamente tus ojos color rubí, nuestras miradas se cruzan y al instante me dedicas una sonrisilla a la vez picara y a la vez tímida, se que aun tienes frescos en la memoria y en tu cuerpo los eventos de la noche pasada y sé que yo también porque al sentarte en la cama la sabana ha resbalado de tu cuerpo y yo no puedo evitar el admirarte ni puedo evitar los deseos de tocarte otra vez. Me siento yo también y te dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Me acerco a ti recordando como anoche te acercaste tu a mí y te miro a los ojos, aun sigue allí aquel brillo que pude ver ayer mientras pasabas tus dedos entre mi cabello lacio; hechas tus brazos a mis hombros y me atraes hacia a ti de manera un tanto brusca y un tanto tierna, caemos las dos de nuevo en la cama, justo como ayer los hicimos, la única diferencia radicando en que hoy las sabanas son las únicas barreras ente nosotras mientras que ayer la ropa nos impedía sentirnos plenamente.

¡Uff! Amo esa sensación, la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose en sincronía y de vez en cuando sorprendiéndome con una pequeña mordida, comienzas a bajar a mi cuello, sabes que es uno de mis puntos débiles y lo explotas al mil cada vez que puedes dejándome en llamas y con ganas de recorrerte solo con mis labios. Tus manos siempre frías recorren mi espalda y la piel se me pone de gallina.

Justo como ayer nos volteas delicadamente quedando tú encima de mí, permitiéndote explorar aun más mi cuerpo y permitiendo a mi manos acariciar tu espalda, bajar hasta tus piernas y jugar con tu cabello mientras me hundo en las placenteras sensaciones que me proporcionas justo como anoche; bajas un poco mas y te desvías hacia mis hombros y con gran sorpresa siento como te has detenido en mi "huesito" como le llamas y con tus dientes recorres su contorno, después sigue tu lengua y al final tus labios, estoy en llamas, jamás pensé que ese lugar sería tan sensible.

No lo sé, algo dentro de mi me pide a gritos que te bese y así lo hago, busco tus labios y los estrecho con los míos, te empujo de modo que ahora estas acostada de lado, yo también justo enfrente de ti ; nos separamos sin embargo mis labios bajan hasta tu pecho y recorro aquellas dos curvas, se que te lleno de placer pero después de varios minutos o tal vez varios segundos me detengo; sonrojada, con dedos temblorosos y ojos llenos de pasión recorro tu cuerpo desde tu rostro hasta tu abdomen, me sonrojo aun mas y mi mirada regresa a la tuya pidiendo permiso en silencio, se que lo tengo concedido pero aun así te pregunto con una mirada; con una sonrisa burlona y picara me das un silencioso si, mientras que tus brazos me abrazan y me acercan aun mas a tu cuerpo. Te tengo y por el momento no te dejare ir, no, no hasta que hayas gritado mi nombre en la claridad de la mañana que apenas comienza y que se cuela por la ventana.

Mientras que bajo aun mas mi mano tú te diviertes con hacerme estremecer cada vez que lames o que soplas en mi cuello, y de repente ¡Ja! ¡Dulce venganza! Al primer roce de mis dedos te estremeces y sin quererlo te pegas aun más a mí. Escuchas mi risilla, bajas tus manos frías y de repente… me das una nalgada juguetona, como si supieras que estaba pensando en mi venganza.

"¡Oi, Shizuru!"

Sigo con mis administraciones, primero son suaves roces pero lentamente se convierten en caricias rápidas, te estremeces, sigues besando mi cuello y la atmosfera cambia súbitamente, deja de ser juguetona y picara para llenarse de lujuria, de una tensión insoportable, tu cuerpo se mueve en sincronía con mi mano, nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, de tu boca entreabierta salen sonidos agudos y guturales que me encantan y me prenden, sobre todo porque tu boca se encuentra bastante cerca de mi oído y mi mente juguetea con la idea de que aquellos sonidos son solo para mí; en tu frente y en tu cuerpo han comenzado a aparecer pequeños diamantes, gotas de sudor que le dan a tu cuerpo un brillo sensual.

Has pasado tu pierna por encima de la mía, dando a mi mano aun mas acceso para complacerte y así lo hago, el ritmo se vuelve aun mas rápido y hasta un tanto salvaje, jadeas y yo también, se que estas cerca, con mi otro brazo rodeo tu cintura y con cuidado nos cambio de posición, ahora yaces encima de mí, el placentero y sensual vaivén de tus caderas y mi mano sigue y sigue hasta que estando justo en el momento del éxtasis me has arañado la espalda y me has mordido en el hombro, te quedas paralizada con los ojos cerrados, aun cabalgas las olas de placer que invoque para ti; después de unos segundos dejas salir un suspiro de satisfacción, ese suspiro se convierte sutilmente en mi nombre y eso me llena de satisfacción, te separas de mi un poco y me miras, se que devolverás el favor, pues esa mirada en tus ojos no miente.

Ahora es mi turno de estar a tu merced. Después de recuperar el aliento que yo me robe te acomodas, aun estas sobre mí, tus piernas y tus brazos a un lado de los míos, me inmovilizas, aunque de todos modos no pensaba en poner resistencia. Me miras y sostengo tu mirada, te has dado cuenta de que no escapare y retiras tus manos de mis muñecas, aunque sigues encima de mí y tus piernas no se han movido de su lugar.

Apoyándote solo con una mano usas la otra para recorrer lentamente la línea de mi frente, el contorno de mis labios, el perímetro de mi mandíbula y un costado de mi cuello, te inclinas para besarme apasionadamente, tu largo y hermoso cabello café claro cae como una cortina que nos cubre a un lado de nosotros, mientras tu lengua y la mía bailan en sensual guerra por poder tu fría mano ha bajado por mi pecho y se ha instalado en mis costillas, allí dibujas toda suerte de garabatos con tus dedos poniendo una vez más mi piel de gallina.

Rompemos el beso a falta de aire, en lo que las dos recuperamos el aliento con los suaves jadeos de nuestra respiración inquieta mis manos recorren a su gusto la forma de tu espalada baja, tu cintura y el inicio de tus piernas.

Tu mano recorre todo mi cuerpo baja mientras que tu mirada se clava en la mía intensamente, no pierdes el tiempo en me pedirme permiso pues sabes que lo tienes concedido y así comienzas a regresar el favor, te pego a mi cuerpo completamente y siento el contacto de tu piel sobre la mía; tu mano comienza su labor y al instante mi respiración se vuelve irregular, mi mente se pone en blanco y solo puedo articular silabas sin sentido.

La sensación es tan fuerte que me cala hasta los huesos y al poco rato el ritmo lento y delicado que habías marcado se rompe y se convierte a uno más rápido y salvaje. Yo soy solo jadeos, estremecimientos, y gotas de sudor resbalando, soy caos y sin embargo me siento dominada por ti, me siento a tu merced como anoche, como hace tiempo atrás, como el día que probé tus labios por primera vez…como hace rato te encontrabas tu, a mi merced.

El clímax llega a mí golpeando mis sentidos y mi mente, después de unos momentos regreso a la realidad donde una sonrisa tuya me recibe, me sonrojo, aun después de tantas veces que hemos pasado por esto no me logro acostumbrar, no sé.

Rodamos las dos contentas, lado a lado en tu cama intentando recuperar la estabilidad en nuestras respiraciones y en nuestros pulsos, de repente tomas mi mano y entrelazas nuestros dedos, me miras, te miro y sé que entre nosotras hay algo especial, lo siento y lo sientes, lo sé y lo sabes.

La luz arremete contra mis ojos abiertos, obligándome a cerrarlos momentáneamente. Afuera el sol ha salido completamente y los pajarillos cantan, un nuevo día comienza.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Por favor, dejen un comentario si les gusto y si no…de todos modos dejen un comentario. **

**Desclaimer: No, no soy dueña de Mai-Hime. Si, esto es un Fanfic. No, no gano dinero publicando esto y Si, solo escribo esto por el simple placer de escribir.**

**BlackSwordsWoman!**


End file.
